Alien Valky
are a proud alien race from the planet Valky. Several have appeared as either skilled hunters or skilled combatants, all seeking to make their name known. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 - 49 m *Weight: 100 kg - 22,000 t *Origin: Planet Valky History Ultraman Taro An alien fisherman from outer space, Alien Valky came to Earth to hunt a gigantic aquatic monster Samekujira to make his name known throughout the universe. Arriving on Earth in the middle of a fight between Ultraman Taro and Samekujira, Alien Valky saw Taro as a threat to his prize and attacked the Ultra as well. Taro was able to handle both the alien and Samekujira, and eventually he destroyed Samekujira with the Storium Ray while Alien Valky fled for his safety. Afterwards, Ultraman Taro returned the Ultra Badge to Ultra Mother and Kotaro was left with his humanity so he could live a normal life once again. Unfortunately, Alien Valky had unfinished buisness to settle with Taro and he returned and confronted Kotaro, intent on killing Ultraman Taro's former human host for the destruction of his prize and goal. Using his brains and quick wits, Kotaro lured Alien Valky into an oil refinery where he used his gun to blow it up, setting the crazed alien fisherman aflame and killing him. However with Valky's arrival, it started the new age of aliens. Trivia *Valky is the Japanese corruption of Valkyrie. *Valky's suit was originally meant to be a test suit for Ultraman Leo, hence the Color Timer. Alien Babarue also shares this role. *His appearence in Ultraman Taro is referenced by his Ultraman Ginga incarnation in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 8. Ultraman Mebius Alien Valky reappeared in episode 16 of the series Ultraman Mebius. An Alien Valky was the next alien to confront the alien Swordsman known as Zamusha, after the latter killed two Alien Magmas on a meteor that was heading for Earth. Wanting to make his name known throughout the universe, Alien Valky fought with Zamusha on Earth, but after a short battle he too was killed by Zamusha. He was in pursuit of Ultraman Hikari before his death. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Valky reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Mukadender, Frogos, Gromite, Angross, Lunaticks, Jasyuline, Roberuga II, Cherubim, and Birdon to take on Ultraman Mebius. When Mebius and Gomora fired their beams, Alien Valky survived by running away from it, causing two other monsters (Angross and Zoa Muruchi) to die. Valky was called back along with the surviving monsters to watch Reyonix Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was then sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was eventually the first one of the last six monsters killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Slugger Attack followed by Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, Zetton, and Tyrant. Trivia *Alien Valky is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in the same movie. Ultraman Ginga Alien Valky was one of the participants of the Dark Spark War. The owner of the Dark Spark, used it to transform all of the Ultramen, monsters and aliens into figures known as Spark Dolls some of which fell to Earth. The owner of the Dark Spark revived him to serve as his emissary. He was return to his physical form and appears as a servant of the being that turned the other monsters and Ultras into Spark Dolls. His mission is to go around and hand out Spark Dolls and Dark Dummy Sparks to evil minded individuals and cause chaos. His first targets were a pair of deviants illegally dumping trash in the mountains. They became his first victims using the powers bestowed on them to bring about a Dark Dummy Spark on of their hands, the two were turned into Thunder Darambia and began to rampage under the influence of darkness. Valkie watched as Hikaru battle the new monster as Ultraman Ginga and noted his success and the appearance of the Ginga Spark. From then on he targets more corrupted individuals and in episode 6 he finally ambushes Hikaru's friends (with a pic, a hard helmet, and a handkerchief) and with the help of Tiga Dark grows to giant size to fight Ultraman Ginga. The fight seemed to be in their favor until Tomoya discovers the new Gunpad and Jean-nine and him and the Ultra work together to fight the two and Alien Valky is finished of by the Ginga Shot and turns both him and Tiga Dark back into Spark Dolls, ending the alien's terror. In Episode 11, it is likely that Valky returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In this series, Alien Valky had a habit of saying English words, he said them rather fluently. *The Alien Valky suit from Ultraman Mebius is used in this series(only with redder eyes instead of more orange eyes) *In episode 7, Valky along with many other kaiju and seijin are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. *Several clues in the series existed where he is indeed the first incarnation whom Taro fought as seen when both him and Taro recognize each other and even mentioned that he was defeated by Taro's host, Kotaro Higashi (though still mistaken them for the same person). Shin Ultraman Retsuden After Ultraman Ginga ended with Valky becoming a Spark Doll and Hikaru finding him and flicking him in the head and him responding to it in a complant. He then becomes the host of the episode and showcases all the monsters who where Spark Dolls including Dark Tiga. He even goes to show his original apperance and the shows how they were defeated. In the end Hikaru flicks him once again (in his eye) and comedically starts to yell at him and Hikaru (he had to put him up to his ear at one point to hear him shouting) and ending of the episode there. He reappeared in episode 38, alongside Alien Nackle Gray and Alien Icarus on a desert planet after they were sucked into a wormhole. They then talked about Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, the Rush Hunters team, and the monsters they fought. At one point, he and Nackle Gray wonder about what they would look like if they lived in the Rush Hunters' dimension. When they were done, they realize they can't get out of here and curse Ultraman Ginga. In episode 53 (two weeks before the Ultraman Ginga S's first episode), Alien Valky and his second successor, Alien Nackle Gray were floating in space while commenting on their master's defeat. Alien Icarus showed up and brought them to his self-created pocket dimension where he revealed them to future characters in Ultraman Ginga S as well as the new villains Alien Chibu Exceller, Android One Zero, Alien Guts Bolst and Chiburoids all by his retro television. With the episode coming to an end, they found a black hole and race themselves inside to return to Ginga's universe to watch the battle. In episode 90, he appears with the other two revealing that they survived the final battle but have to work as janitors for the UPG. In his free time, Alien Icarus invented the Icarus Pad to hack into UPG's Kaiju Database and take a look at Etelgar and all of those serving as his Eteldummies. One time, Icarus used the pad to summon a hallucination of the same girl who kicked his butt as a joke for offending Etelgar. After he brought it back, Valky became furious at him, but he calmed down later. Valky used the pad to look up Ultraman Belial but after Icarus revealed more minions, Valky fought with the others until Nackle Gray noticed Ultraman Victory's new form. After an alarm, Captain Yoshiaki Jinno appeared, busted them, and threatened them to get back to work. In episode 100, Valky, along with the other two aliens and the two UPG members, visited headquarters to celebrate the 100th episode of New Ultraman Retsuden. He then took a look at Kaiser Belial and his army via the Kaiju Database. Near the end of his section, they were going to watch Ultraman Victory in Ultra Fight Victory but they were ordered by Gouki to get back to work, which both surprised and upset-ed the aliens. Trivia *Alien Valky does say some things in to the reaction of some of the monsters, like him acting as a ghoul forKemur Man and saying te-he at the beginning of Doragory fight, and during that fight with the choju and Muruchi II screams with his eyes close as Muruchi II gets his jaw torn of (never shown but, it was to show that it was to violent for kids to see but, shows his arm get ripped of though). *At the end of the episode 8 while Hikaru starts to talk if you listen closely you can still hear him yelling at him. Ultraman Ginga S Alien Valky, along with Icarus and Nackle Gray, reappeared in episode 16 of Ultraman Ginga S and teamed up with Alien Zetton Berume and the remaining Chiburoids, calling their team as to stop Hikaru, Shou, the UPG, and the Victorians from ruining Dark Lugiel's plan. He went up against Arisa Sugita after she took out a few Chiburoids but was quickly taken out by her combat skills. Powers and Weapons *Size Change: Alien Valky can alter his size between a human and a giant at any time. *Teleportation: Alien Valky can teleport anywhere he pleases. *Energy Blasts: Alien Valky can fire a rapid succession of light blue blasts from the tiny gem on his forehead. *Spiked Hook: Alien Valky carries around a bladed hook as a weapon. It's assumed this is his fishing rod. His incarnation in Ultraman Ginga used the same weapon in Ultraman Ginga S, though named as . Ultraman Ginga *Dark Dummy Spark: Given by Dark Lugiel, Alien Valky possess a Dark Dummy Spark. **Dark Dummy Spark Bestow: Granted by Lugiel, Alien Valky can manipulate a target's evil desire and manifested a Dark Dummy Spark for them to DarkLive into any Spark Dolls. Alien Valky Energy Blasts.png|Energy Blasts Alien-Valky II.png|Spiked Hook imagefvrfvrfvrvffffe.jpg|Dark Dummy Spark Bestow Toy Release Infomation Alien Valky was released in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He stands at 5in tall and is #33 in the series. He has a very accurate look to his apperance and has 2 points of articulation. mQmjlSfOKwfWxAnYGt9NV2Q.jpg|Alien Valky Spark Doll Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Alien Valky reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a very high chance of getting Alien Valky. Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Cyber Kaiju